U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,176 discloses insecticidal esters of 3-phenoxy-.alpha.-cyanobenzyl alcohol, and teaches that such esters can be prepared from 3-phenoxy-.alpha.-cyanobenzyl halides, such as the chloride or bromide. Applicant has found that the bromide can be prepared readily and efficiently by treating an alkyl ester of 3-cyano-3-(3-phenoxybenzyl)-2-ketopropionic acid with a brominating agent.